kirby_fan_fictionfandomcom-20200215-history
Kirby: Space Adventures
Kirby Space Adventures is an hypothetical fangame made for the Nintendo Switch by yours truly, Armorchompy. It is made of several Mini Games, like Kirby Super Star, and tries to shake up the repetitive formula Kirby games have been following since Return to Dreamland. Mini Games Every minigame contains a few Spray Paints, which are this game's way of giving you random stuff to collect to 100% the game. # Sweet Dreams, Kirby!: This is a shorter, easier reenactment of Kirby's Adventure. You know the plot and all. No changes are made to Kirby's controls and abilities, and there are 4 stages, each with three levels each and a big switch hidden in one of those three levels, which unlocks a minigame. # Kirby and the Time Crew!: A crew of four villains that seem to have an obsession with clocks is threatening dreamland! Trying to stop them, Kirby is quickly defeated, but he wakes up with a new power, the ability to control time! With this new power, Kirby can defeat those rascals and bring peace back to Dreamland! This mode lets Kirby slow down time for a few seconds to rack up the damage on his foes. Completion is achieved by obtaining medals, which is done by racking up points, which are earned with comboes. (Enemies take less knockback in KSA (fuck i realized this game's acronym is the same as a subpar game that is enjoyable but repetitive and for haltmann's sake how about you stop editing this) than in other Kirby games.) # Bandanna Deestruction! Kirby has been kidnapped by a weird figure, and it's up to this unlikely hero to save him! With completely original levels and plot, this adventure sees you control everyone's favorite, Bandanna Dee. This mode is focused on speedrunning through the short and sweet levels this game has to offer! (Thinking about a possible secondary gimmick, any ideas? Also, BD is faster than Kirby and has a bigger moveset that features several more advanced and faster movement options, both vertical and horizontal, to let better players get cool records and stuff, but has less health.) # Exploring Planet Mazera! '''Kirby got lost in this confusing, open ended planet! Help him escape as he collects new Copy Abilities and grows stronger! (Amazing Mirror with MWW's gimmick) # '''Kagero Mansion! '''After entering a weird, haunted mansion, a hex made Kirby's mouth disappear! But even without inhaling or floating, our hero is going to save the day as he faces through tough platforming challenges! (The Ability Challenge rooms from RtDl but without point stuff and you can't float. The abilities present in this game are Ninja, ESP, Hi-Jump, Cleaning, Spider, Parasol and Wing (You are forced to change ability as you progress, nice try, but you can't cheese it all with Wing.) # '''Kirby Quest IV: Kirby was trying to pay his taxes, but a lightning struck his house and he got sucked in his PC! (Has an experience system, and as he levels up he learns more moves (He starts out with Kirby's Adventure Sword, then slowly expands his moveset) and magic attacks (Pressing Y opens up a Final Fantasy-like textbox and lets you pick various magic attacks that consume mana blah blah blah you know how it works.) # Friends and the Setting Sun: The sun has disappeared, but Kirby is too busy taking a nap! Take control of these 14 heroes (well, a few are villains, kinda) as they prove their worth and save Popstar once again! # Holy Nightmare!: Sweet Dreams, Kirby, but much tougher. The switches are now needed to unlock the final battle, and you might need abilities found in later levels to get them. Bonus Minigames and stuff * The Arena: Features a difficulty slider. The healing items work like KPR, one after each fight. The hardest difficulty contains all the bosses (Aka, a LOT) and features a special challenger! * The Shoppe: Use Stars collected in levels to buy Ability Scrolls. NO Microtransations involved. * Hyperton Punch: You can probably guess * Museum: You can see all the abilities you ever tried, and train against every boss you've defeated. Also contains Sound Test and Cutscenes. * Delete Save File: Don't do it. Abilities Bold 'is a new ability, ''Italics is a modified one. If neither, the moveset is from the ability's latest appearence. Every ability has a respective ability scroll that can be bought in the Shoppe. The move names mentioned below are taken from the Kirby Wikia. For a modified ability, new moves are in '''Bold. *''Animal: '' **B = Rage Slash **(After Rage Slash) B = Wrath Slash: Kirby slashes with his other paw in a diagonal uppercut. **(After Wrath Slash) B = Fury Swipes: Kirby quickly fends the air with both claws repeatedly. **Dash B = Animal Fury: **Hold a direction while Kirby is using Animal Fury = Animal Leap: Kirby jumps off the target he was mauling, sending him in the opposite direction. **Hold up while touching a ceiling or wall = Cling **If Clinging to a diggable surface, press B = Cling Slash **If Clinging, press A = Cling Leap: Kirby jumps off the surface. Pressing B after the leap results in Animal Fury. **Hold Down, Press B = Shovel Dig. **In midair, hold a direction and press B = Drill Spin. **If Downward-angled Drill Spin touches the ground (and it is not a diggable surface or a semi-solid platform) = Instant Burrow: Kirby burrows under the ground, and can move left or right, with his position being shown by some moved dirt above him. In this state, Kirby cannot be harmed. Press A to jump out of it, or... **During Instant Burrow, press B = Animal Entrance: Kirby jumps out of the ground, slashing everything in his path. ***Ability Scroll - Press B during Fury Swipes = Crush Claw: Kirby slams both of his claws in the ground. Huge damage, but leaves him open for a little. *Artist **Ability Scroll - Painter and Sculpture give you temporary invincibility and have more range. *'Axe' *Beam **Ability Scroll - Beam Whip, Beam Blast and Revolution Beam have more range and power. *Beetle **Ability Scroll - During Catching Horn, press A to jump = Air Horn: In midair, during Catching Horn, press any direction, or none at all, plus B to execute special versions of the normal throws. *Bomb **Ability Scroll - When not holding a bomb, hold B = Big Bomb: Kirby pulls out a bigger bomb than usual. He is slowed down while holding it, but it is more powerful. *''Bubble -'' Enemies or Impact Stars hit by Bubble's attacks turn into bubbles. Touch bubbles to power up your next attack. **Hold B = Bubble Beam **Side + B = Big Bubble **B in midair = Bubble Burst: Kirby creates a big bubble around himself, then pops it. **Up + B = Upwards Stream: Kirby blows bubbles upwards. **Hold Down, then Up + B = Bubble Float: Kirby encases himself in a big bubble, which can be controlled freely. Works similarly to Cleaning's ChuChu attack, but when left alone it slowly floats upwards. **Press B during Bubble Float = Float Burst: Kirby busts the bubble he was traveling in. ***Ability Scroll - Bubbles burst when touched by enemies. *Circus **Ability Scroll - Hold B in the middle of a Somersault = Continued Somersault: Kirby continues jumping in that direction, for a max of five hops. Kirby does not return to his original position after the attack is completed. *Cleaning **Ability Scroll - Hold Y = Cleaning Squad: Kirby's friends start cleaning all the screen, hurting all enemies. This move needs to recharge before being used again. *Cutter **Ability Scroll - Dash + B in midair = Triple Cutter: Kirby throws three boomerangs, one angled 45° upwards and one 45° downwards. *ESP **Ability Scroll - Up + B = PK Storm: Kirby creates three orbs over his head and then flings them down. *Fighter **Ability Scroll - Down, then Back, then B = Spinning Kick: Kirby executes a spinning kick move. He hovers in midair and forward when using it. *Fire *''Ghost'' *Hammer *Hi-Jump *Ice *Jet *''Magic'' *Mike *Ninja *Parasol **Ability Scroll - Hold Up = Chumbrella *Plasma **Ability Scroll - Hold Down and press B = Spark Barrier: A move similar to Spark's normal attack. Spar Barrier's power and range increase with charge levels. *''Sleep'' *Smash Bros. **Ability Scroll - Hold Y = Ultra Sword: The ability is deleted after Kirby executes it. *Spear **Ability Scroll - During Spear Copter, mash down and up alternatively = Spear Windmill: Kirby starts violently spinning his spear, slowly descending. Does a lot of damage. *Spider **Ability Scroll - Up + Hold B in Midair = Web Swing: Kirby starts swinging around with web strings. The strings themselves do damage, and Kirby can move in various directions while using the move. *Staff **Ability Scroll - Hold B, then release it = Baton Kirby: Kirby sidegrades into Baton Kirby. Baton Kirby has similar moves, but stronger and with less range. Hold B. then release it as Baton Kirby to become Staff Kirby again. *Stone **Ability Scroll - Up + B = Light Smash: Kirby turns into a rocky version of himself. He can walk around slowly in this form for a bit, while invincible, but he cannot jump, and automatically exits this transformation after a while. The fall does less damage than usual. *Suplex **Ability Scroll - Hold Y = Final Slam: Kirby ditches his ability, but keeps the Suplex ability until the ability star breaks. He can still toss around things in this state, and he can grab his ability star and throw it for 1.5 damage. After thrown, the ability star breaks. *Sword **Ability Scroll - Skyward Energy Sword: Sky Energy Sword now has an effect on every move, and is stronger. *'Thief' *Tornado **Ability Scroll - Hold B = Cyclone: Kirby unleashes a bigger tornado, though his movement in it is much slower. The move also grabs things such as stars and enemies, then tosses them around at the end of the move. Kirby is however vulnerable through the move. *Water **Ability Scroll - Tap down twice in midair = Water Splash: Kirby lands much faster straight down, causing a splash of water which does light damage.. He is invincible throughout the fall. Kirby can cancel the move in midair by floating. Kirby can also cancel Fountain Hover and Rainbow Rain into this move. *Wheel *Wing Helpers *Bandanna Dee *King Dedede *Meta Knight *Rick, Coo & Kine *Marx *Gooey *Adeleine & Ribbon *Dark Meta Knight *Daroach *Magolor *Taranza *Susie *'Ball Waddle Dee' *'Prince Fluff' *'Skullseer (& 9 Skullies)' *'Elline' Bosses *Sweet Dreams, Kirby! **Whispy Woods (Whisper Woods in Holy Nightmare!) ***Whispy shoots three air puffs, aimed at Kirby. In EX mode, they change their trajectory mid-flight to hit him. ***Whispy drops a few apples that can be eaten and spat back at him. In EX mode, he may drop Worms or Gordoes instead. ***Whispy leaps to the other side of the battlefield. In EX mode, he stretches out his roots and spins them around like an helicopter as he does this. The attack leaves a few Impact Stars. ***Whispy hops in place and some roots pop out of the ground. In EX mode, the roots aim on Kirby and are longer, now hitting Kirby even if he's floating. **Mr. Shine & Mr. Bright (Mr. Blind and Mr. Burn in HN) ***On the ground, Bright dashes forward while engulfed in flames. In EX mode, he does this thrice, and aims vertically for Kirby instead of just doing this at ground level. The attack leaves a few Impact Stars. ***Midair, Bright shoots a column of flames under him. IN EX mode, the attack creates fiery shockwaves that have to be jumped over. ***On the ground, Shine rolls around, sometimes jumping to hit Kirby. In EX mode, he is able to climb on the battlefield's walls and ceiling. ***In midair, Shine throws a Cutter boomerang aimed at Kirby. In EX mode, he throws two. ***When one of the two is defeated, the other will initiate a powerful combo attack (only once): ****If Bright is defeated first, Shine will use his light to use the Eclipse attack from Dreamland 2. In EX mode, he does this twice in a row. ****If Shine is defeated first, Bright will use him as a living boomerang. IN EX mode, he throws him thrice. **Meta Knight ***This fight actually is against an AI controlled Meta Knight Dream Friend, who can use the same moves as the controllable one. However, some of his moves are slower and leave Impact Stars. He can flinch, but he has more health than he would as a playable character. Gives you a sword at the beginning of the fight, but you can hit it with a slide kick to refuse. In EX mode, he has more health, and his AI is harder. **King Dedede ***Same as Meta Knight, except he gives you no weapon. **Nightmare (Ball form) ***Slams on the ground, creating Impact Stars (cause, in the Arena, you don't have the Star Rod). ***Fires some stars downwards, can be inhaled if you don't have the Star Rod. ***Teleports around a little, then shoots out a wave of energy at you. **Nightmare (Wizard form, only in EX Mode) (Only suffers scratch damage uness hit when revealing his weak spot). ***Points his finger at Kirby, and fires three stars, which can be inhaled. ***Teleports in the middle of the screen, and does a drill attack with his cloak, revealing his weak spot at the end of it. Drops two stars. ***Opens his cape, as the screen goes dark, and a rain of meteorites, visible by their glow, rains on the obscured Kirby. Opens his weak spot at the start, but only for a split second. The last meteorite explodes in a star. ***Puts his hands together, and Saturn-like rings emanate from between the two, and they grow larger suddenly, in either a + or X pattern that his the whole screen. ***Reveals his weak spot for the whole attack, but uses it to cause strong wind that sucks Kirby in. It works like Whispy's suck attack in RTDL. ***Uses it once, at 25% HP. Flies away, visible in the background, and bombs Kirby with stars that cannot be inhaled. The attack is rather difficult to avoid, and his attack pattern gets a bit faster after it. *Kirby and the Time Crew! **Wris (Big, burly dude with his belt resembling a wristwatch, dressed like a cowboy and uses an oversized gun) **Kewa (Very tall guy with a monocle based of a british gentleman. Wields a ball 'n' chain that looks like a pocketwatch) **Glass (Wizard, very slender, has a big top hat shaped like an hourglass which he uses to attack, Magic style.) **Meri (She's dressed like a Pharaoh, with the crown modified to also look like a meridian. fights with a Kopesh, a curved Egyptian blade.) **Time Twister (Final boss, the Time Crew helps you defeat it after they realize how dangerous it is, spawns hologram versions of Kirby's past foes.) ***Phase 1: Lololo & Lalala ***Phase 2: Sweet Stuff ***Phase 3: Acro ***Phase 4: Moley *Bandanna Deestruction! *Exploring Planet Mazara! **Clown Bam Rock: **Dracumber: (yes, a vampire sea cucumber.) **Iron Dee: (A big Waddle Dee wearing a welding mask, oven mitts and huge boots, using a pot lid as a shield and a soup ladle as a sword) **Glacer: (An odd, cloaked figure which babbles about having no sense of direction and methods to destroy the world. May or not be foreshadowing.) **Mazara's Core: (Final Boss, attacks by lifting the lava under your feet, causing rock slides and shooting fireballs. When destroyed, it activates a countdown, and if kirby doesn't manage to escape the planet before it reaches 0, everything goes boom.) **Master Hand & Crazy Hand: (Bonus boss, you know what they are, and you can guess what ability they're guarding) *Kagero Mansion **Tedhaun (When you fight him, you have Hi-Jump or Wing, and the battle area has no floor. Obviously this doesn't happen in the Arena, but there his moves become harder to compensate.) **Banishback **King Fuwa Rower (Final Boss. It turns out, he was the one to cast the hex on Kirby.) ***Phase 1: Canvas ***Phase 2: Armor ***Phase 3: Piano ***Phase 4: Giant Cake (He possesses it just to taunt Kirby, who can't eat it because of the hex. When defeated, he knocks the ability out of Kirby, and looms over him. However, Kirby, halucinating, sees the delicious cake and tries to eat it, and he powers through the hex with his sheer will just to swallow the cake whole... With King Fuwa Rower inside it.) *Kirby Quest IV **Pyribbit (yes, really) **Sliterra (burrowing robotic snake boss, think a Metal Guardian with a long robotic tube) **Wiz **Computer Virus *Friends and the Setting Sun **Thundar **Blazer **Glacer **Lord Null ***Phase 1 ***Phase 2 (He summons the character you're playing as's "Worst Nightmare", which is....) ****Yin Yarn (Prince Fluff) ****Star Dream (Robobot Armour) ****Sectonia (King Dedede) ****Dark Matter Blob (Adeleine) ****Zero (Gooey butgooeyiszerotw- /shot) ****Zero-Two (Ribbon) ****Sleepy Dedede with the Eye/Mouth/Cannon belly (KDL2 Animals) ****Magolor Soul (Magolor. Yup, his worst nightmare is himself idk. Maybe he feels guilty, or is ashamed of the fact that he hadn't realized money is better than world domination) ****Nova (Marx) ****Dark Mind (Taranza (I dunno Sectonia was already used) ****Dark Nebula (Daroach) ****Dark Meta Knight (Shadow Kirby) ****Morpho Knight (Meta Knight) ****Hyness (Bandanna Dee) ****Void Termina Soul (Kirby, only available in the True Arena. After defeat, it becomes...) ****Void Termina Puffball Forme (Void Termina morphs into a puffball that looks eerily like Kirby, but of that blue-white colour. Lots of implied lore and dark pause screen stuff, you beat it, the end, have a little video of everyone dancing and maybe a blooper reel if i feel generous) Trivia * Most of the plots of the minigames is silly and excuse-y on purpose, as a reference to Super Star not exactly being as complex as Kingdom Hearts. * This game is harder than earlier Kirby games, but the True Arena is not much harder than other games. In short, there is something vaguely resembling a difficulty curve. Category:Fanon game Category:Armorchompy